


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by RookandHeron



Series: Urahara's Candy Shop [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, urahara's candy shop, when will they learn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookandHeron/pseuds/RookandHeron
Summary: I mean really, at this point do they have any excuse to still be trusting food products from Urahara?





	1. Chapter 1

"No!"

"Oh come on, Ichigo. Don't be a meanie," Yoruichi teased.

"No way!" Ichigo replied, "I'm fed up of being his stupid science experiment!"

He pointed a finger at Urahara who held up both hands, the picture of innocence.

"We'll make it worth your while, won't we Kisuke?" Yoruichi elbowed him in the ribs and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Here's what i'll do," Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at Urahara suspiciously as he spoke, "If you test these candies out for me, Ichigo, I'll let you use the training room to fight Grimmjow whenever you like."

"That's never going to cut it. Not even close," Ichigo snorted, "I want access to the training room AND... one hundred thousand yen."

"What!?" Urahara turned purple, "One hundred thousand yen! Don't you think that's a bit steep?"

"If this was a licensed medical trial I'd get WAY more than that. Count yourself lucky!"

Ichigo could see that despite Urahara's spluttering protestations he was considering it. He snapped his fan up and whispered to Yoruichi behind it.

"Ok! You have yourself a deal!" Urahara held his hand out and made a show of shaking Ichigo's as though they were now shady business partners.

 Urahara deposited a single golden ball in Ichigo's hand, it was about the size of a pea and heavier than it looked.

"This is it?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Yup! Just swallow it whole, take yourself home and give me a full detailed report, with photos, when it's worn off. I'll give you your money when you drop the report off," he grinned.

"Ha! Cough up, Urahara. I'm not even licking this thing without my money!"

Urahara grumbled, as if he actually thought Ichigo would fall for that. Ichigo watched him disappear, feeling a little uncomfortable under Yoruichi's perverted gaze while he waited. Kisuke returned, shoving a wad of cash in Ichigo's hands and then ushered him towards the door.

"Quick, leave before I can change my mind. I don't think I've parted with that much money in one go since the time your father beat me at poker wearing a nothing but lederhosen."

Ichigo was shoved out into the street, trying to push the thought of his father in traditional Austrian attire from his mind before he was sick in his own mouth.

***

Grimmjow hopped up onto the outer windowsill of Kurosaki's bedroom, the butterflies in his stomach still surprising him even after all of his visits. It was annoying, if anything, it made him feel like he was going to be sick and he had no idea why. It was only Kurosaki, after all. The window was open, giving Grimmjow an unhindered view of the bedroom below him and the girl who lay on Kurosaki's bed, hands in her knickers.

What the...?

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Who the fuck was this? He bypassed jealousy and anger and went straight to confusion and curiosity, crouching down as he watched her face pucker up, her eyes firmly closed. It wasn't that Princess girl, he knew that much. Although her hair was the same colour, this girl's was shorter and up in two high pigtails. Besides, this girl's boobs were way smaller than the Princess's. She smelled familiar, Grimmjow noted, but it definitely wasn't one of Kurosaki's sisters. Plus, why they hell would one of them be on his bed? Grimmjow looked around, yep this was definitely Kurosaki's room.

"Hn," Grimmjow made a noise of confusion in the back of his throat.

The girl's head turned towards him, eyes opening slightly. Eyes he recognised instantly. Ichigo screamed, a rather feminine and high pitched sound that horrified him even more than seeing Grimmjow lurking on his windowsill. Grimmjow watched as the girl whipped her hands out of her knickers and sat up suddenly, her face turning beet red. Grimmjow stepped down from the sill, straight onto the bed, crouching again and crawling forwards until he was right in the face of the girl who was not a girl. Ichigo held his breath as Grimmjow leaned in, sniffed the air around him and then leaned back again.

"Kurosaki?"

"Of course it's me you idiot. Who else would it be?" Ichigo's feminine voice surprised him again.

And Grimmjow could see it now. The face might be a little rounder, his lips a little fuller, but he still had the same dusting of freckles that Kurosaki had. And those eyes, those honeyed brown monstrosities that Grimmjow couldn't get out of his head each night, they were definitely the same. Grimmjow sat crossed legged opposite him, looking him up and down without speaking. He was pretty cute as a girl. In front of him, Ichigo covered himself with his hands, which seemed pretty pointless considering he was fully clothed anyway.

"Stop it!" he told Grimmjow.

"Stop what?" Grimmjow leered.

"Undressing me with your eyes!"

Grimmjow grinned wide, "Should I do it with my hands?"

"Are you not even remotely concerned about how this has happened?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Kurosaki, we've already endured two incidents of body altering candy. And you have a stack of cash on your desk that I know you didn't work for and you definitely didn't steal. My guess would be that you've finally wised up and managed to get something out of old Urahara."

Ichigo was surprised, he hadn't thought Grimmjow would have figured it out on his own.

"I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am," Grimmjow muttered, "Anyway... what were you doing when I got here?"

Ichigo's face burned again at the memory.

"I was just seeing if... you know..."

Grimmjow grinned, "What?"

"Bah! You know!! I was seeing if I could get myself off but turns out it's a lot harder when you're a girl! I have all these holes and bits and I don't know what to do with them!"

Grimmjow fell about laughing and Ichigo folded his arms crossly and kicked him when he wouldn't stop.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist," Grimmjow wiped away the tears under his eyes, "Besides, I can help you with that."

"You only want to because I've got tits and a pussy!"

Grimmjow's face turned serious.

"Kurosaki... In case you've forgotten, I was fucking you before you turned into a girl. I've fucked you in heat and I've let you fuck me when I had a fucking tail. I'm interested in you, not the body you come in, and at this point I'm pretty fucking sure you feel the same way."

It was the nicest thing he'd ever said to him, even though it had a lot of 'fucks' in it. Ichigo looked down, smiled a little to himself and dropped his arms down. Grimmjow seemed to take that as a green light because he leaned forward quickly, pinning Ichigo's body underneath him on the bed. He watched Kurosaki's pupils dilate for a split second before claiming his mouth as his own. He licked along the much fuller bottom lip, pulling it into his own mouth and grazing his teeth along it. He met Kurosaki's tongue with his own, mapping out the areas he knew he liked, pulling noises from him that he swallowed gladly.

When he pulled away they were both breathing heavily and Grimmjow's erection was straining in his jumpsuit.

"Well... that was different," Grimmjow voice shuddered a little as he spoke.

Ichigo merely nodded, his eyes wide, his pigtails bobbing a little. He seemed to come out of his daze and said,

"Actually, before we... well, I actually need to take some photos first."

"You kinky little fucker," Grimmjow grinned again.

"For Urahara!!" Ichigo spluttered.

" _That_ kinky little fucker!"

"No! For research!"

"Yeah yeah... whatever you say Kurosaki. Research my arse ...or your arse, actually."

"Oh come off it and just help me take the damn pictures, will you?"

"It'd be my pleasure," his wolfish face looked down at Ichigo's body, "I want copies."

Ichigo rolled his eyes,

"Get up, you idiot. Let me show you how to work the camera."

Grimmjow moved so that Ichigo could get up and grab his phone. He showed him what buttons to press, it didn't seem all that complicated to Grimmjow.

"Ok, I guess just some whole body shots from the front, side and back should do it? And then maybe one of my face? What do you think?"

"I'm not sure that's what Urahara had in mind but..."

"Grimmjow!"

"Alright... alright..." Grimmjow held the phone up as Ichigo stood awkwardly in front of him, "Where did you get the clothes from anyway? Or do you keep a girl's school uniform for occasions just like this?"

Ichigo levelled him with a look, "It's spare from when Rukia was here."

"That should turn me off but it really doesn't," Grimmjow said under his breath.

Ichigo turned around, his back to Grimmjow as he took the final pictures.

"All done," Grimmjow sighed, before the mother of all ideas blossomed in his mind, "Kurosaki... don't move."

Ichigo stilled,

"What! What is it?!"

Grimmjow's smirk took over his face, he couldn't get rid of it.

"...Bend over."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I thought it was something serious, you asshole!"

"Kurosaki!" Grimmjow raised his voice, Ichigo went quiet again, "... bend over."

Ichigo groaned, Grimmjow wasn't sure whether it was out of frustration or arousal, it sounded to him like both. But Kurosaki did as he was asked, and leaned forward so that his arms were resting on the back of his desk chair. His pleated skirt hiked up over his ass, and his white panties came into view. Grimmjow lifted up the phone as Ichigo looked back over his shoulder.

"Grimmjow. Don't be an asshole!"

"Come onnnn Kurosaki. I did you a favour, you do me one."

He could practically hear Kurosaki rolling his eyes, as he faced forwards again. Grimmjow took the photo, and because he was Grimmjow, decided to try and push his luck some more. 

"Slide them off, Kurosaki."

"What!?"

Grimmjow's voice was low and husky now, his arousal painful in his trousers. Despite his protestations, Grimmjow figured that Ichigo was quite liking being on display too as a small damp patch could be seen in his underwear.

"You're going to have to sooner or later, don't be shy, it's just me."

"Yeah, you and a camera!" but he lifted his arms, hooking his fingers under the waistband and slowly, ever so slowly, slid the panties over his pert, round ass, past his thighs and let them drop to the floor.

Grimmjow exhaled. He liked Kurosaki as he came, didn't want to change a thing about him, but this... this was a pretty fucking good second best. He took the photo, then let the phone drop to the floor. He got down to his knees behind Kurosaki, helping him step out of his underwear one foot at a time. The frilly socks were adorable but he thought it best not to mention it. Grimmjow's mouth was dry, his hands were on Kurosaki's ankles. Kurosaki's legs shook slightly, Grimmjow knew it was out of anticipation, not fear, but he liked it all the same. He carefully and slowly traced up the back of Kurosaki's now rather slim legs, watching the way goosebumps rose where his fingers had been.

When he reached the top of Kurosaki's thighs he stopped, and instead of moving higher, ran his hands around to the front and back down. Kurosaki keened and pushed his ass backwards, exposing more of himself to Grimmjow's gaze. On his knees, behind him, Grimmjow had an uninterrupted view of the biggest changes to Kurosaki's body. Below his asshole, an asshole Grimmjow was now very well acquainted with, Grimmjow could see Kurosaki's new opening. He'd been right when he thought Kurosaki must have been enjoying himself, he could see that it was glistening slightly with arousal and the sight made Grimmjow want to clamp his mouth around it. He blew softly on Kurosaki's sensitive, new area and watched as Kurosaki clenched up, mewling a little.

"Grimmjoooowww," he whined.

Grimmjow grinned a feral smile, he was going to have so much fun with this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow leaned forward slowly, and began to kiss and nip along the back of Kurosaki’s thighs and ass. His hands kneaded the flesh and his mouth made its way closer and closer to its goal. With feather-light touches Grimmjow brushed around Ichigo’s entrance with his tongue, causing Ichigo to whimper and keen as he pushed back in an attempt to gain more friction. Grimmjow’s erection was straining through his jumpsuit but he had no intention of relieving himself any time soon. He knew exactly what he wanted to do and he intended to torture Ichigo for as long as he could.

“Kurosaki,” Grimmjow husked at him, his hot breath ghosting across his skin, “Lie on your back.”

Ichigo followed his instruction, lying down as demurely as he could along the length of his bed. Grimmjow moved around so that he stood at the foot of the bed, his eyes following the new curves and dips in front of him. Ichigo squirmed under his gaze,

“Pervert.”

Grimmjow smirked, and then stopped,

“Pull your knees up.” He watched Kurosaki slide his feet up towards his ass before telling him, “Spread them.”

Ichigo let his legs fall apart, watching Grimmjow visibly strain to stay where he was. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow slid his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it over the back of a chair. Grimmjow took his time unbuckling his belts, along with Pantera, and placing them down on the floor before his zipper began its long journey south. Ichigo was pretty sure he was teasing him deliberately and he could only watch as Grimmjow slow undressed, each muscular part of him being unveiled causing Ichigo’s head to swim.

Grimmjow knelt onto the bed, crawling his way like a predator up Ichigo’s body. When his head was level with Ichigo’s own he kissed him, deeply, his hands sliding up to his hair where he pulled the bands out, allowing it to fall freely across the bed. He bit and sucked his way down his neck, noticing the purple blooms that came up easily, he seemed to mark much more easily than before. Grimmjow’s hands followed the smooth expanses of skin down Kurosaki’s body, his mouth roaming over breasts, his tongue caressing nipples and his teeth grazing flawless silken skin. Kurosaki was breathing heavily, the small of his back lifting from the bed and his hands running over Grimmjow’s broad and powerful shoulders. His fingers skipped to run through Grimmjow’s hair as the other kissed his way lower, across his stomach in heated breaths.

Grimmjow settled low, his hands holding the underside of Ichigo’s thighs as he stared up at him from the bottom of the bed.

“What’s that look on your face for?” Ichigo asked, his attempt at casual ruined by the flush, and laboured breath. “It can’t be all that different, surely?”

“If you say so…” Grimmjow replied, laughter in his voice as he dipped his head.

He held Ichigo’s thighs in place with a firm but gentle grip and licked a short stripe across his clit. Ichigo tensed immediately, letting out a squeak along with his breath. Grimmjow paused, trying to hide his smirk as Kurosaki said,

“Well, that was definitely… Ho-oly shit!!”

Grimmjow flicked his tongue lightly against him as Kurosaki’s body seemed to buck of its own accord underneath him.

“Grimm-jow,” Ichigo’s words were staggered between breaths, his voice strained and breathy, “What-the… hell… how-are-you… even… doing-that? Ohhhh fuck.”

Grimmjow grinned into him as he continued his assault, his tongue moving mercilessly over the small area that Kurosaki hadn’t even considered could cause him this much pleasure. Ichigo’s words disappeared, replaced by short moans and noises he hadn’t even been aware he could make. Grimmjow varied his movements, sliding his hand towards Kurosaki’s entrance and slowly easing a finger inside as Ichigo groaned a long drawn out noise.

“Jesus, how do things even fit in there?” Ichigo mumbled through his arms, arms that were now thrown over his face in an attempt to muffle his sounds. Grimmjow looked up briefly,

“A finger’s the least of your worries, Kurosaki,” he sniggered before curling his finger as he slid in and out of Ichigo’s wetness.

“Ohhhhh-Jesus-mother-of-fuck, how are you doing that?”

Grimmjow sped up, sliding another finger in with ease and returning his mouth to Ichigo’s clit as Ichigo’s back arched further and further off the bed, his toes curled and his arms wrapped around his head.

“Shiiiit Grimm, I can’t… I can’t…”

Grimmjow paused only enough to speak and then went back to his task,

“Breathe, Kurosaki, breathe through it.”

Ichigo was pretty sure he was losing his mind. Electric shocks of pleasure were pulsating through him and there was a warm tightening starting to spread out from where Grimmjow’s mouth and hand were. It was nothing like he had expected, both entirely different and entirely more than he thought he could cope with. But Grimmjow carried on, pulling the feelings from him, one excruciatingly delicious curl of a finger and flick of the tongue at a time.

The feeling built and built inside of him until he couldn’t contain it any longer, Ichigo’s mind filled with static, his brain seeming to short-circuit as he lost all coherent thought. Grimmjow felt Ichigo’s entire body tense up, but didn’t stop, simply pulled him through it by tongue. Ichigo’s sounds stopped and he held his breath, still Grimmjow pushed on. Just when Grimmjow thought he might have passed out, Ichigo moaned a sound that was practically a sob as his entire body shuddered uncontrollably, shaking the bed underneath him. Grimmjow felt him pulse around his finger tightly before his head was clamped inside Kurosaki’s thighs.

“Shit,” Grimmjow’s curses were muffled from his tomb between Ichigo’s legs but he carried on pulling the shudders from him with his fingers all the same. The shaking became more erratic and finally Ichigo’s body relaxed fully onto the bed, his legs falling apart again. Grimmjow sat up, taking in Kurosaki’s flushed and sweaty appearance, his eyes closed and a small sex-drunk smile on his face.

“That was… intense,” Ichigo laughed.

He opened his eyes, looking down at Grimmjow, who’s head was now somewhere near his knees, his hair stuck up and his cheeks red.

“Oh shit, sorry. Did I…”

“Yeah, but I’ll forgive you, all things considered.”

Ichigo closed his eyes again, a delightful fuzz still swimming through his veins.

Grimmjow sat back on his knees and watched Kurosaki as he rested. He could see his new features fully from where he sat and the moisture pooling on the bed below him made his blood run south again as his mind supplied him with all of the things he could do to Kurosaki that he hadn’t already done. A thought occurred to him,

"Are you still as strong as you were before?"

"I don't think so..." Ichigo opened his eyes, looking a little uncertain, "I'm much smaller, I have less muscle mass."

Grimmjow grinned a sadistic grin. Ichigo didn't have time to worry about it as large hands pulled him towards the edge of the bed where Grimmjow was kneeling. Grimmjow lined himself up with Ichigo's aching opening and Ichigo resisted the urge to wiggle down onto him. Grimmjow nudged the very tip of himself inside and Ichigo shuddered at the feeling, wanting more friction. Grimmjow's hands roamed up Ichigo's thighs, light touches sending shivers up his spine. They made their way up and over to his hips, gripping them tightly when they arrived and quickly and without warning, pulled Ichigo down onto his cock in one fluid sharp motion. Ichigo cried out loud at the exquisite feeling and Grimmjow let out the breath he was holding.

Leaning over him and closing the gap between us, Grimmjow purred low in Ichigo’s ear,

“You were so worried about how it was going to fit. Tell me, Shinigami,” he felt Ichigo shudder at the use of the term, “Is it too big for you?”

He pushed in further, pressing as much of himself in as he could, feeling Kurosaki tense underneath him before he looked up at him with his big brown eyes, eyelashes longer than Grimmjow had ever seen them and said,

“I think I can handle you, Grimm. It’s not _that_ big.”

“Ha!” Grimmjow laughed as he slowly pulled almost all of the way out. He slid an arm underneath Kurosaki, holding him tightly to him before pushing back in again. Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow pressed his head to his, drawn out curses leaving his lips as he continued to drive long, slow, steady thrusts into Ichigo’s wet heat.

“Fuuuuck, Kurosaki. You might be able to handle it but you’re fucking tight,” Grimmjow groaned into his ear as he tried to ignore his body urging him to move faster.

He felt Ichigo lift his knees up and wrap his legs around Grimmjow’s waist, allowing Grimmjow to sink further into him still. Both of them moaned then, Grimmjow trying in vain to keep his pace under control as he continued to thrust at a maddeningly slow rate. When he couldn’t take it any longer, he pulled his knees up and sat upright, still buried tightly inside Ichigo. He pulled him towards him by his thighs, his knees now up by his chest, and thrust into him again, more quickly now. Ichigo called out, his hands grasping the covers for some kind of relief to the overwhelming feeling invading his senses.

Grimmjow reached out, grabbing hold of Kurosaki’s wrists and holding them tight on either side of his body, pulling him down onto him further with no chance of escape. Grimmjow growled, the feeling so all-consuming that he almost lost himself to it. His pace quickened, and he could hear Ichigo’s voice like a prayer saying his name louder and louder as he reached his peak again. Grimmjow could feel it building in him too, a warmth, and breath-holding tension that was climbing up his body with every short, sharp snap of his hips as he buried himself inside Ichigo again and again.

Kurosaki’s body was tensing up again and Grimmjow couldn’t hold it back any longer. He called out just before Ichigo did, his seed filling Ichigo up as he pulsed into him again and again. Ichigo was shuddering once more, forcing himself down onto Grimmjow and pulling every last drop of his orgasm from him before all the strength left his body. Grimmjow finally came to his senses again, as fatigue washed over him. He let go of Ichigo’s wrists, leaving pink-purple handprints in his wake, before sliding from him with a hiss and collapsing next to him.

 “Well Kurosaki, all I’ll say is… I hope I haven’t impregnated you,” Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo turned pale and Grimmjow laughed even more.

“Oh God, I hadn’t even thought of that!” Ichigo squeaked, “Do you think that’s a possibility!?”

“No… Kurosaki. I do not. I’m dead, remember.”

“Oh,” Ichigo relaxed again.

Grimmjow rolled over onto his side, throwing an arm around Ichigo and sliding him towards him. He lay with Ichigo in his arms, the early evening sun filtering through the window in a haze that lit the room up like amber, the ends of Ichigo’s hair like honey as it fell down his back.

“You don’t prefer me as a girl do you?” Kurosaki whispered quietly.

“I prefer you any way you come,” Grimmjow whispered back, “Please stop turning me into a soft arse. I have a reputation to uphold and if anyone asks me, I’m going to say my only interest in you is to skin you alive.”

Ichigo smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Owari for being my champion as usual! You know I wouldn't have even entertained coming back to this if you hadn't asked XD
> 
> Not where I thought it was going to go but myeh, I'll go with it.
> 
> ***
> 
> As always guys, I love any comments you leave - and if you have a preference for what these two idiots might eat next then I'm all ears =(^_^)=


End file.
